


For One Night

by guottmnf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guottmnf/pseuds/guottmnf
Summary: 克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多做了个梦。他决心实现它。





	For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> 无差，总的来说还是无脑谈恋爱系列，球赛球技都是瞎编的，球迷请不要看。没有时间线，算AU吧，搞时间线还怎么搞黄【。

C罗再次晚了。俱乐部厉行节约，白天过后的训练场只留几盏齐膝的街灯。通往更衣室的小径背阴，带着12月的寒气，空无一人。

他踢开门的动静也就略大了些。条柜前的长椅上有个人影晃荡几下，音节粘连在一起：“克里斯蒂亚诺？”说完人已经站了起来。眼皮还在打架睁不开的样子，整个人却像一只巨大的树袋熊一样抱过来，灼灼热度扑在他身上，仿佛决心为他驱散马德里的寒气。

“克里斯蒂亚诺，为什么这么晚？”他低头嗅他的脖子，好像那里除了汗味和青草泥土味还有什么独属于他的味道似的。

“你知道我在等你。”语气有点委屈。卡卡在盥洗室磨磨蹭蹭了很久，皮都要洗掉一层。队友们临行前拍拍淋浴间的门，笑着祝他圣诞快乐。

“卡洛琳走了？”克里斯蒂亚诺不知道自己为什么要问。

对面的人猛地缩了一下：“嗯。她今天上午的飞机回圣保罗。带着卢卡。克里斯蒂亚诺——”

他打开自己的柜门把车钥匙扔给他：“去车里等我，我猜你已经洗完了。”

“可是我——”他结结巴巴地说不出来，脸上两团可疑的红晕。

“Ricky，去车里等。”他把头抵在门边不让自己看他，“太晚了，会很冷。跟我回家吧。”

“噢……噢！”他偷偷看了罗纳尔多一眼。

C罗旋开按钮，热水冲刷而下让他放松全身紧绷的肌肉。他当然知道卡卡在这里等他。卡洛琳出门拜访的时候、卡洛琳逛街扫货的晚上、卡洛琳回巴西了，卡洛琳不在，卡卡就会在这里等他。

他真的不介意。有时候C罗会拽着他再进一次淋浴间，就像他们第一次这样做的时候那样。皇马那天的表现堪称奇迹，打出了赛季最好成绩4比0。克里斯蒂亚诺一个人进了三个球，两个来自边线的卡卡。他大笑着跑过来和他庆祝，后面的队友一个飞扑，他站不稳跌倒在C罗身上。克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇无法避免地沿着脖颈一路亲到下巴，脑子里头晕目眩。

他们号码相连，浴室也紧挨着，克里斯蒂亚诺依从那股晕眩，冲进去之后锁上了8号的门。耶稣基督的信徒多么虔诚，在熟悉的环境里从来不主动锁门。克里斯蒂亚诺最开始什么都没有做，只是睁着闪亮的眼睛和赤裸的主人对视，像一匹桀骜不驯的野马。他重复在球场上的动作，嘴唇沿着他的脖子舔舐他，只是下流得多也缓慢得多。卡卡的手臂如同庆祝胜利一般环抱住他，光裸的全身恍似救世主再临。

他委实生得太漂亮，鬈发上沾了水珠往下流，把全身都染上潮红的情欲。克里斯蒂亚诺觉得浑身都热了起来，对方的手臂挂在他脖子上，肌肤贴在他身上，语声小心翼翼又气喘吁吁：“克里斯蒂亚诺——”他抓住他肌肉结实的大腿往上抬，扬起脸来堵住他的嘴。他设想过无数次这样的机会，微微偏过脸避开Richy挺翘的鼻子，亲吻底下泛着水光的饱满嘴唇。克里斯蒂亚诺不介意，声名狼藉的克里斯蒂亚诺不是头一回和有家室的人胡搞，他伏在卡卡耳边低声说着。他拉扯他的乳尖，含糊地说着葡萄牙情话让他张嘴。他往那张微微张开的漂亮嘴巴里伸进好几根手指，逗引着他的舌头去吻自己的手，一边往下伸去抓住他硬起来的东西，让他头晕目眩的罪魁祸首。感谢场上他的敏锐，队友还在一个个扑过来，他把漂亮的勃起的圣西罗王子牢牢抓在怀里，脸颊贴着他的肩膀喃喃，上帝啊，卡卡，你真是不知道自己招惹了什么。

从此卡卡就会等他。头几次还会在训练结束后对他做出挤眉弄眼的奇怪表情，后来双方都能通过眼神暗示知道今天又是卡洛琳不在的日子。C罗的刻苦在整个俱乐部声名远扬，每一位接受采访的同事都信誓旦旦地说罗纳尔多每天第一个来最后一个走在场上反复练习颠球射门心无旁骛。他们不知道有时候他会在浴室花掉一个小时。克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多做事从来不瞻前顾后，也不去在意对面的人有时的欲言又止，反正只要堵住他的嘴巴听着他呜呜咽咽他们都能迅速射出来。卡卡手上的婚戒有时候会硌到他，有时候他会不耐烦地让他扯掉，有时候不会。有一次他故意装出黯然神伤的样子，卡卡漂亮的眉毛挤作一团，手背到身后把戒指扔到一边，飞快扭脸看了下有没有不小心跌进下水道，回身的时候表情像个被抓包的天使。就是男人会真心实意地在酒吧里问“你是什么时候从天上掉下来的”那种。罗纳尔多觉得他可恨又可爱，心里又酸又涩像是什么东西正在破土而出。他眨了眨眼想把这种奇怪的感觉甩掉，睁开眼发现对面的人趁他不注意已经跪了下去。白白净净的脸在他胯前，还探出一小截舌尖。克里斯蒂亚诺晕晕乎乎地想着，感谢上帝，这绝对会是他有生以来最快的一次。

他总是迷恋卡卡的脸。好些年前他还在葡萄牙踢球，那一年巴西又一次捧起了大力神杯，报纸头条用的照片看不出黄绿球衣的颜色，却看得出站在人群肩膀的少年灼人的笑脸。他们是带了个15岁的球童吗？克里斯蒂亚诺有点嫉妒，那个人仿佛骄阳，灿烂热烈却无知无觉。

但是他从来不把这些说给里卡多听，也再没有让他跪在自己面前。克里斯蒂亚诺对卡卡好得没有底线，只有他转开脸时才会表现出来。他唯一一次有点失控是他们对切尔西的小组赛，正好是赛季第一场球，两边人都还没有那么剑拔弩张。卡卡被放到了下半场，中场休息就跑到对方更衣室旁边的走廊和舍瓦说话，两个人用意大利语掺杂同样的蹩脚英语叽叽咕咕说笑话，舍瓦习惯喊他Ricky还抬起手像以前在米兰一样揉他头发。卡卡觉得很亲切，脸上笑容越发甜。从休息区跑过来祝他下半场加油的克里斯蒂亚诺脸色黑如锅底，不由分说拉着他跑到厕所隔间里又亲又捏固定好的头发也弄得乱七八糟，卡卡有点生气了，不敢扬声嘶嘶地冲着他抱怨我马上还要上场踢球克里斯蒂亚诺你发什么疯。

“你不要对着舍普琴科笑。”

“舍瓦？关舍瓦什么事？”卡卡不停地低头看表示意马上就得走。

“不许叫他舍瓦。”克里斯蒂亚诺也觉得自己无理取闹，但是他的发声器官目前正被心底里又酸又涩的地方控制，之前破土而出的东西已经长成参天大树，结出无数邪恶扭曲的果实让他自己也不认识自己。他不耐烦地踢了踢腿，克里斯蒂亚诺真心喜欢的东西不多，比起里卡多，踢足球简直又简单又快乐。

“天哪Meu querido，”卡卡不知道什么时候抱住了他，眉眼弯弯柔情似水地看着他，“Meu querido Cris……”

他们忘记了时间。马塞洛在门口大喊卡卡你在这里吗再不出来教练要疯啦，他慌不择路跳起来就要往外跑差点撞到木门。克里斯蒂亚诺扯住他的手臂，用口型跟他说我今晚要去你房间。

他一直等到走廊里的声音彻底消失才敢站到相邻的门前。这场比赛后面有一周的休息时间，队友们总是会结伴去当地最贵的夜店，最早的也要三个小时以后才能回来。他们全都自觉地从来不拉圣人-基督信徒-已婚-里卡多，但是克里斯蒂亚诺每次要摆脱他们都得费一番功夫。这次他干脆假装自己不在，头蒙在被子里默默哀嚎自己的幼稚行径，克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多苦心经营的历经千帆浪子形象被吃醋嫉妒小气鬼取代，他觉得里卡多再也不会等他了。

卡卡来开门的时候有一点不自然，他穿着酒店的白色浴袍，抱着胳膊带笑不笑地望着他。克里斯蒂亚诺觉得有一点不公平，一开始里卡多才是拘谨的那个，伸手替他解决时会偏过头闭上眼睛。他喜欢逗他，压着他不让他高潮，在他耳边逼他说脏话让他喊着自己的名字射出来，然后把精液抹到他身上再低头舔掉。卡卡从头到脚被他搞得凌乱不堪，皮肤红成一只虾子。他会亲吻他发烫的耳尖，坏笑着称赞宝贝现在真好看。

才过去多久，更衣室都没有等过几回，克里斯蒂亚诺已经沦落到在进门之后局促不安地蹭着地毯，期期艾艾地为自己吃飞醋抽干风的行为道歉。对方还好整以暇地坐在床边沙发椅上，翘着二郎腿露出大片肌肤：

“说完了？”

“……嗯。”

“以后还会不会了？”

“不会了，”想了想还是咬着后槽牙补了一句，“只要你不再对着他那样笑笑那么久还让他揉你头发。”

“观察还挺仔细，”里卡多放下腿站起来，“那么过来亲我吧。”

罗纳尔多在这种时候总是从善如流的。他吻他的眉骨他的眼角他的鼻尖，抬手熟门熟路地感受对方线条完美的下颌。他吮吸他的嘴唇，手指解开浴袍的带子探到后面，摸着他的屁股往自己身前挤，指尖一片湿滑黏腻——

他抽回自己的手，不敢置信地望向卡卡。里卡多不自在地咳嗽一声：“酒店洗手间里有这种……呃……配套用品，我洗澡的时候自己试了一下。”他皱了皱脸，“感觉有点奇怪，但是我猜你可以……呃……试着进来。”

克里斯蒂亚诺把脸埋在里卡多的肩窝，不想让他看到自己此时的表情，他知道一定很蠢。他从来没有想过这个，从来没有幻想过自己能得到这个，他曾经想过自己来但他们总是要比赛他不能行动不便。他试探着伸一根手指进去，温柔紧致的内壁包裹住他，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己同时硬得像铁并且软成融化的黄油。

他还是小心眼地报复，等到里卡多被顶得连完整的话都说不出来时让他喘息着喊自己的名字，每一个前面都加上Meu querido（葡语：我亲爱的），甚至还包括亲爱的阿维罗先生。那是腼腆礼貌的里卡多第一见面时称呼他的名字。他们分属的球队身在同一个赛场，主场首发的克里斯蒂亚诺小心克制着内心的喜悦，对面黑发白衣的天之骄子对他露出第一个笑颜。

然而里卡多不笑的时候也是一样好看。车里亮着灯，洗完出来的克里斯蒂亚诺低头和驾驶座上的人打招呼，发现巴西人不知不觉又睡着了。蓬松的额发温温柔柔地落在他脸上，丝丝软软绕进他心里。上帝，我赞美你的同时也诅咒你。

他们不是没在车里做过，只不过不是这辆车。初来乍到的南美人喜欢在家里办烧烤派对，烤肉辣得马塞洛的蓬蓬头都更夸张了。提到要买房子定居，克里斯蒂亚诺百般游说，撺掇同住拉芬卡的队友跑去里卡多面前晒游泳池里孩子的照片，让他几乎和整个球队都住在同一个社区。他可以想出无数借口把卡卡从家里拽出来。

乔迁聚会，卡卡打电话说其实你可以跑着过来，反正吃了饭你也要回去跑步健身。但是距离有点短，400米是不是不够你发挥。克里斯蒂亚诺呆了呆，反应过来时已经赤脚举着电话走了一半。富人区场地宽敞，他都不知道隔壁什么时候卖给了自己的情人。某种饱胀的甜充盈他全身，好像跳起来就可以飞跃整个阿尔卑斯山脉。

卡洛琳带着化好的妆来开门，吃惊地笑说女儿出生不久一直哭，家里至少还要一个小时才能见人。克里斯蒂亚诺往前冲的脚步生生顿住，仰头望着容光焕发的女主人，笑着解释自己正好在小区里跑步，不如让卡卡开车陪他回去换衣服。刚刚碰到园丁说今天是修补日，路上可能有散落的钉子。而他出门的时候刚洒过水，现在连鞋子都没穿呢。

他在车上不肯安分，卡卡被他毛手毛脚地呵痒笑得喘不上气，把车停到两座房子中间山峦重叠的小径上下去吹风。克里斯蒂亚诺拉住他的手说过来我给你一个惊喜，低头俯身到后座底下隐秘的位置一扯，是他之前一时兴起粘在那里的便携润滑剂。克里斯蒂亚诺笑着说今天你还要做宴会主人，不能显得不自然，所以不如这次你在上面。里卡多把他压在后座上笑，克里斯蒂亚诺你真是疯了这辆车上还有我刚出生的女儿的摇篮椅。他撇撇嘴说莱特先生那你不如跟我解释解释你刚出生的女儿是怎么来的难道是圣母玛利亚处子怀孕吗。

半开玩笑的语调，葡语噼里啪啦越说越快，最后竟然有股歇斯底里的味道。两人脸上还带着点残存笑意，讲完都是一愣。卡卡望着他的眼神是似曾相识的欲言又止，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得心中充盈的甜过了头，最后都是翻涌的苦味。他把赤着的脚伸进里卡多细细的裤管里蹭他的小腿，试图把一切都忘掉：“拜托嘛Ricky，难道你不想上我？”

里卡多不会拒绝他，他知道的。如果不是非常动心，圣人里卡多不会让自己目睹他全身凌乱赤裸。然而这还不够，他张开双臂用上所有力气把里卡多箍在怀里，克里斯蒂亚诺不仅嫉妒又小气，而且还睚眦必报使命来夺。卡卡把衣服脱完扔出车外，吻在他脖子上又重又狠，丝毫不在意是否会留下痕迹。克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦做扩张，润滑油都滴到座椅上，巴西人把手指在他体内蜷曲起来，两个人都是满身大汗。克里斯蒂亚诺推他坐起身仰躺，分开双腿一路高奏凯歌坐到底却立时软了腰，两只手臂挂在卡卡肩膀。他惯不会压抑呻吟，嘴里脏话情话夹杂在一起，里卡多单手勾他的脖子堵他的嘴，下身在他体内拔出又戳刺。克里斯蒂亚诺在不寻常的疼痛和快感里迅速硬了，卡卡把他的阴茎握在另一只手里。克里斯蒂亚诺伏在他身上闭上眼睛恶毒地祈祷，上帝，请你保佑他每一次拿起女儿的摇篮椅都会想起今天的自己。

克里斯蒂亚诺那天还是错过了派对。他仔细帮卡卡检查衬衫上的每一处褶皱，扯掉了西裤上的荒草，用自己的背心擦掉前后座椅上弄上去的不明液体。后面火烧火燎的痛感就好像有些东西依然在他身体里，克里斯蒂亚诺下了车一瘸一拐地走到离卡卡三米远的草地上，回头冲他笑：

“嘿，卡卡，不如我们就到这里。”

“克里斯蒂亚诺和有妇之夫胡搞的第一原则是，抽身要及时。”

“虽然有点晚了……”

克里斯蒂亚诺看着里卡多夕阳下染着金边的轮廓，但还是值得，我能让天使堕落。

整整三个月后，克里斯蒂亚诺伏在卧室窗户上望着隔壁的方向，半干的卷发蹭着玻璃。伊莲娜半夜醒来喝水，见怪不怪的继续睡。他和伊莲娜海边度假的照片在所有葡语媒体上滚动播放都已经一个月了，他的腹肌和大腿露出来全世界都看过了，里卡多一点反应都没。

吵完架的第三天克里斯蒂亚诺就开始后悔，巴西人留在他肩膀的红痕渐渐消退，连带着整个人似乎也打定主意在他生活里消失。他望着镜子里自己依然完美的身材，难道是我魅力不足让他努力一下都不行吗，但我可是马德里夜店第一黄金单身汉啊。他气到嘟嘴，愤而重返夜生活，马德里大大小小的夜店都沸腾起来，回归的C罗不仅在酒水消费上一掷千金，点起大腿舞来也是毫不手软。他左拥右抱的照片连着上头条，教练在训练结束后忍不住说他新赛季马上要开始该收敛点。克里斯蒂亚诺用余光盯着卡卡脚步流畅半点不停顿地走向停车场，点点头说知道了我会好好训练。

也许是教练不相信他的保证，也许是俱乐部老板就是喜欢在球队上撒钱，赛前的15天封闭集训挪到了开普敦，同为南半球的巴西人显然十分热爱12月的阳光，仰着头晒肤色都黑了一点。克里斯蒂亚诺从下飞机开始就如一颗跳跳糖一样粘在里卡多身上，教练训话的时候会扒着他肩膀，热身踢腿颠颠地跑到旁边去跟他一起抬高，卡卡拉伸他的手也不肯从对方身上拿下来，场面之无耻让所有队友以他俩为圆心自动往外闪出五米。他在落地第一天就试图晚上偷偷摸摸去开里卡多的门，却发现原来小白兔见多了狼现在也学会了锁门。

克里斯蒂亚诺坐在门口的月光里生闷气，喊又不能喊叫也不能叫，他知道巴西人这个点不会睡，干脆跑到自己柜子里翻出支票本在背面写字塞进他门底：

“宝贝你今天真漂亮眼睛好看鼻子好看嘴巴也好看我好想见你”

不对，划掉。

“宝贝这张支票你随便填开开门好不好”

划掉。

“Ricky我再也不四处乱粘润滑剂了保证不跟你闹了能不能让我上一次床”

好像还是有点不对，但他只剩最后一张空白支票了，想了想，“里卡多我知道你屁股上有几颗痣你再慎重考虑考虑！”四张纸一起塞了进去。

开门声响得有点快，克里斯蒂亚诺一个没站稳就跌了进去，卡卡手里拿着四张纸条啼笑皆非：“你为什么不敲门呢？”

他用脚蹭着门垫：“我以为你不想见我。”

“不想见你我今天让你黏我一整天？”

克里斯蒂亚诺抬起脸对着他笑，手背在身后眯着眼睛凑过去亲他。卡卡的嘴上有点甜味牙膏的味道，话语却冷酷无情：“明天还要接着训练，上床可以，什么都不许做。”训练场的单人床狭窄，两个人一起躺下就没什么空间，克里斯蒂亚诺在被子底下牵卡卡的手，坏心眼地拿手指挠他手心。里卡多抽出手来侧身对着他，克里斯蒂亚诺瞅准时机抱了上去，呼气热热的扑在他胸口。卡卡把某人蹭来蹭去的下半身抽离，出声警告：“克里斯蒂亚诺——”

“我知道啦我睡觉了！”一动不动，就是不肯松开抱着他的手。

包下的训练场在南非郊区，他们的行程又是机密，整个营地都静悄悄的。卡卡感受着身旁人呼吸渐渐绵长，缓慢地把自己挣脱开去，这样的姿势他怎么可能睡得着。房间里一片黑暗，他想起那个人亮晶晶的眼睛。里卡多小心翼翼地靠近他难得没有抹发胶的头发，轻轻用鼻子蹭了蹭，克里斯蒂亚诺身上热得很，像一只不知疲倦的豹子。他悄悄地在黑暗里笑起来，声音低得上帝都听不见，克里斯蒂亚诺，我觉得我有点儿爱你。

事情大概就是从那时开始变质，他想。黑暗里的克里斯蒂亚诺心脏都停跳了，没有人爱他。人们只是爱他场上无往不胜的样子，一旦输球就会把他打入地狱。马德里每一家媒体都喜欢编排他的花边新闻，卡卡没有读过那些关于他如何猎艳如何劈腿的故事吗，圣人里卡多怎么会爱他。他后几天还是照常跑去他房间里鬼混，脑子里反反复复都是第一天晚上的回忆，他花了好长时间才注意到里卡多会比平时更长久地吻他，手掌抚摸他的身体温柔又耐心，好像他是易碎的瓷器。即使在他们做爱中间他也经常低下头来吻他，碾磨挤压仿佛有千言万语。某种程度上，克里斯蒂亚诺对自己竟然会用“做爱”这种词惊讶不已，他爱卡卡的脸，也爱他的身体。他觉得心里又酸又涩的果实纷纷成熟，每天在枝头荡啊荡，不知道在试图告诉他什么讯息。

赛季开始之后卡卡偶尔会等他，他有时候匆匆应付，有时候和其他队友结伴到夜店去，无论在哪儿都是神游天外。卡西拿肩膀碰一下他，嘿我们罗纳尔多转性了盯着个美女背影一动不动都十分钟了还没有出手呢。其他人配合地哄堂大笑，抬手就帮他替吧台那边的黑发女生点了一杯巴塞罗那，还一起把他推了出去说别怪兄弟们不帮你你在这一句话不说半晚上了好不容易有个妹子对上眼快走吧你。

我只是在发呆而已。克里斯蒂亚诺拿着啤酒摸了摸鼻子，吧台女生已经转过身来，粲然一笑一口大白牙。于是他鬼使神差就凑了上去。女孩子用不标准的西班牙语跟他说，她的名字是伊莲娜。三天之后马德里头条已经变成C罗浪迹多年终归俄罗斯模特，海滨度假甜蜜拥吻羡煞旁人。其实克里斯蒂亚诺魂不守舍，自己都不记得是怎么发生的。

然后就成了现在这样，他每晚坐在自己卧室的窗台上望穿秋水，试图分辨心里这堆乱糟糟的东西是什么。明天就是新年之前最后一天训练，之后就是圣诞假期。克里斯蒂亚诺在床上躺下闭上眼睛，做了一个长长的梦。梦里他终于把所有没有说出来的话都告诉他。初出茅庐的男孩在绿茵场上迅捷如风，脚下带球过人远射成功，镜头给的特写汗湿的头发下一张俊美的脸。他看到他抬起手臂赞美上帝，看到他扯开嘴角露出笑颜，看到自己在足球场上吻他，漂亮姑娘在一边跳舞，观众的声浪越升越高变为实体在天空中炸出夺目的烟。他们赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，葡萄牙人与巴西人在马德里恋爱，国旗翻滚成浪化作诗篇。他看到神降惩罚，让他在水泥筑就的赛场上一次次跌倒，膝盖磕出浓郁的血。看到自己迅速老去面容腐朽，海水倒灌进汽车，他坐在一张摇篮椅里动弹不得。命运之轮吱吱嘎嘎地转动，爱欲如火拥住他们幻化成打开的大门，曼彻斯特的春天两只手在亿万人见证下相握，果实唱着歌落到地面，化作温柔的风拂过记忆里报纸上的少年，天使张开翅膀，神爱世人，他有一双熟悉的眼睛。克里斯蒂亚诺张着掉落的牙齿说世人爱你，我也爱你。那么那么爱你，泪水模糊了我衰老浑浊的眼。

他就那么一眨不眨地看着里卡多的睡颜，直到训练场上最后的几盏灯也灭了，车里黄色的灯成为唯一的光源。克里斯蒂亚诺脱下来自己的外套披在里卡多身上，夜里冷，不知道车里的暖风够不够用。克里斯蒂亚诺在训练间隙揪着手指，突然就怂了。他知道今天卡卡会等他。卡洛琳不在的日子里，他总会在这里等他。然而他在渐黑的天色里一边跑一边想，你到底要怎么和暗恋的人表白呢，尤其是你碰巧知道他也喜欢你的情况下？

坐在车里的克里斯蒂亚诺也没有想出来。卡卡又过了一个小时才醒来，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己真是蠢透了看着他的脸他根本什么都想不出来，怎么会有人睡着了也那么好看。巴西人微微红了脸哑着嗓子道歉，他平日休息得早今天又跑了一下午所以累得总是睡着。克里斯蒂亚诺望着他在车里压得翘起来的头发，心想我真的是完了我连他翘起来的头发都觉得可爱极了。

克里斯蒂亚诺示意他跟自己换一下位置，疲倦就不要想着开车啦，如果还是很累可以在路上眯一会，我到了会叫你的。你的车我明天找人过来帮你开回去，不用担心。卡卡一直没有说话，等到车子转过弯电子锁自动开启栅栏门的时候才犹犹豫豫地问他伊莲娜是不是在，假期第一天就带队友回家可能不太好。克里斯蒂亚诺一脚油门停车入库，解开安全带就扑过去亲他，头伏在他肩膀上回答没有，这里只有我们俩。For one night。

他们坐内梯上去，二层出来是个小客厅，克里斯蒂亚诺揪着卡卡的衣领气势如虹地往主卧走，巴西人手伸在背包里找来找去，半路非得让他停下，克里斯蒂亚诺回过头，里卡多伸出的手里有个缎面小盒子：“圣诞快乐。”他接过来的手有点抖，南美人是不是都这么浪漫，在前往卧室的关键路程上送劳什子礼物——

钻石躺在黑色丝绒上泛着清冷的光。他两边都打耳洞，眼前的耳钉造型精巧图案简单但是打磨切割过的钻石即使在月光下也闪烁着光芒，确实是他会选择的款式。卡卡看出他中意，笑着讲喜欢就多戴出来，我喜欢送能随身携带的东西。克里斯蒂亚诺把小盒子在手里颠来倒去，说里卡多你知道的吧其实我觉得我也有点爱你。

“你说什么？说好快我没有听清。”卡卡把脸朝他凑近一点，克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己要烧起来了。

“就是，我觉得我也有点爱你。”

“什么？”巴西人已经笑得眉眼弯弯。

“我说里卡多我觉得我也有点爱——”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音大得响彻整个走廊，抬起脸来的他终于看清卡卡脸上的笑，什么天使啊简直是幼稚鬼！他抓住他的手压他到床上去，低头要亲他看着他晶晶亮的眼神还是怂到伏到一边埋进被子滚来滚去，今晚为什么和他想的完全不一样！

卡卡的手还是摆着投降的姿势，他一直在咯咯地笑，头一次躺在情人的床上气氛毁成这样也出乎他的意料。他伸个懒腰打算坐起来觉得不如拉克里斯蒂亚诺下楼打电动算了，他们可以一起打FIFA，他选C罗，C罗选梅西。

某种轻滑的东西勾住了他的手指带了出来，两片不能再薄的三角形布料加上一些不知道做什么用的带子，他双手拉扯了半天才反应过来这是什么以及这是谁的，脸立刻红成一片整个人都从床上滑了下来。啊克里斯蒂亚诺这个混球，他抬脚踢他起来，指着东西想问他支支吾吾了半天还是说不出完整的句子，最后只能一跺脚往旁边房间走去，上帝啊他才不想知道他们到底在那张床上干什么摆什么姿势——

停。里卡多还在反思为什么自己要觉得又羞又窘，旁边次卧的门突然打开显然房子的主人通晓他不知道的近道一把把他拽了进去抵在门后，烫人的温度靠近他的耳垂，巴西人半推半就地推他胸口，克里斯蒂亚诺你这个混球又想做什么。克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多在黑暗里笑眯了眼，我觉得我的意图已经很明显了，我想睡你。


End file.
